tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder
Thunder is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. Its shells explode when hitting the target, causing splash damage to anyone nearby. Characteristics Thunder has a moderate rate of fire, yet its projectiles heavily damage the target. When hitting an object, the projectile explodes and results in a splash damage to any nearby tank, and up to a given radius- the closer a tank is to the origin of the explosion, the higher the target is. The splash damage is not as powerful as a direct hit, yet it can destroy multiple enemies at once. Just like some of the other turrets, its projectiles instantly hit the target. If the explosion takes place next to the shooter- especially when facing an enemy at close range- the explosion will also damage the Thunder that has fired the shell, and reduce their own health, which can also cause them to self-destruct. Its impact force is relatively high, allowing it to knock off enemy's aim, though is not as effective in this task as other turrets, like Smoky and Twins, which have a faster reloading speed. Pros and Cons *High damage :*Good range :*Relatively cheap :*High DPS, compared to other medium to long-range turrets :*Can destroy multiple enemies at once :*Can destroy enemies behind obstacles :*The self-damage allows speeding up a self destruction, if necessary :*Recoil can be used to achieve a soft land when jumping off high places :*Good choice for parkour *Can deal self-damage *Reloading speed is somewhat slow *Poor damage and accuracy at long ranges *Damage decreases with distance. *Can flip if hull is light. Uses Thunder's capability of dealing decent damage each shot, as well as its ability to damage multiple enemies, without the need to even hit them directly, makes Thunder a very versatile turret. When used with a heavy hull, which provides lots of health, it can last very long and destroy nearly any enemy. It is therefore used frequently in bases in the CTF mode, damaging enemies that attempt to infiltrate and take the flag. When aiming on an enemy's side, it can be used to knock that enemy's aim off, and therefore make him miss, while damaging that enemy. However, turrets with a higher reloading speed and a higher impact force are more suitable for this task. The splash damage is also very useful for damaging crowded enemy tanks- for instance, in CP mode at polygon, where it is a very common scenario. It also allows to destroy an enemy behind a wall, by aimbing below the enemy, towards its sides, or by hitting the ground next to that enemy. The explosion also plays an important role in parkour games, which allows to launch tanks with light hulls high up the air. Thunder XT On September 10, 2015, Thunder got an XT version available, with a new look. The turret is available to players at the rank of Generalissimo by completing one of the rare Daily Missions. Upgrades overview *'Thunder M1-' reloading is faster, yet is still slightly slow in general. The damage is also increased, and the minimum damage at long ranges has been doubled. The maximum range is also somewhat extended, and the the rotation speed and impact force get a significant boost. *'Thunder M2-' gets another decent increase in damage and impact force, and has its other parameters slightly improved. Its splash damage now becomes strong in particular, and allows Thunder to heavily damage enemies even when missing. *'Thunder M3-' extremely powerful, and can completely destroy tanks even if the shot misses the tank. Its texture is further changed with a new metallic finish. Table of characteristics Trivia *It is one of the few turrets capable of dealing self-damage, along with Ricochet and Vulcan. *It is commonly used by Godmode_ON, along with Mammoth. *This turret is the first turret to be shown in the tutorial Gallery 2ev3oeh-1-.png|The explosion caused by the different versions of Thunder 382151 450354501677511 1520493129 n.jpg|A Thunder M2 in a battle Iuiuiuiuiui.PNG|A Thunder, mounted on top of a Mammoth Paints. ..png|One of Tanki Online's loading screens, featuring Thunders Tank.PNG|The old look of Thunder, as seen with a Hornet 06.png|The former "Medium Tank M2" product kit Thunder Gameplay.jpg|A Thunder in a Deathmatch battle Turret thunder xt m3.png|Thunder XT Thunder Fanart.jpg|Thunder from the Tanki Online 2.0 fanart collection See also *Thunder XT Extenral links *Dissected: Thunder (from issue #31 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by kirby2008 *Thunder, by AdvocatusDiaboli *Smoky or Thunder? (from issue #26 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by kirby2008 Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game Category:Self-damaging Turrets